


Bienvenue dans ma vie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Keito avait essayé de lui dire ça plusieurs des fois. Il avait essayé à lui dire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, il avait essayé à lui dire qu’il n’était pas fait pour aimer quelqu’un, qu’il allait lui décevoir et que tous les deux allaient rester blessés par cette maladroite tentative de s’aimer.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Bienvenue dans ma vie

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Bienvenue dans ma vie**

Keito avait essayé de lui dire ça plusieurs des fois. Il avait essayé à lui dire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, il avait essayé à lui dire qu’il n’était pas fait pour aimer quelqu’un, qu’il allait lui décevoir et que tous les deux allaient rester blessés par cette maladroite tentative de s’aimer.

Mais Yuto n’avait jamais été trop enclin à l’écouter, et dans ce cas aussi il avait décidé de faire qu’à sa tête, en se faufilant lentement dans sa vie, en nourrissant cette faim d’affection que Keito même pas savait d’avoir, en lui convaincant jour après jours à l’accepter comme parte de son quotidien.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Yuto lui demanda un soir, semi-couché sur le canapé. « Pourquoi tu t’obstines à dire que tu ne peux aimer personne. » il tendit la main, à la recherche de celle du plus vieux, en laissant que ses doigts glissèrent dans les espaces entre les siens. « Il me semble que tu y puisses très bien. » il commenta, en lui serrant la main, en passant distraitement les bouts des doigts sur les veines en relief.

Keito se mordit une lèvre, en secouant la tête.

Parfois, même que sa façon de faire pouvait être hallucinant, il enviait comment Yuto pouvait toujours voir les choses par la perspective meilleure, exactement comme à ce moment-là.

« Mais je ne fais rien pour toi. Je ne fais rien pour encourager cette folie, et tu qui me dis que je peux t’aimer est... » il rougit, en laissant aller sa main. « n’a aucun sens, Yuto. »

Nakajima haussa les épaules, soudainement pensif.

« Je suis content que tu me laisses faire. J’ai confiance que je peux te convaincre du fait que te trompes. » il bougea rapidement, en s’agenouillant sur le canapé, plus proche de lui. « Pourquoi refuses-tu d’essayer ? » demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Keito grimaça pour la déception. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu’y avait qui n’allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et comment lui faire comprendre ce qui lui avait en tête.

« Je ne le sais pas, Yutti. » il commença à dire, en se mordant les lèvres. « Je n’ai jamais été bon avec les gens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais pas comment me comporter dans une relation. Je... » il rougit violemment, en baissant les yeux. « Je ne me suis jamais ouvert à personne. Et il y a choses donc je ne veux pas parler, mais si j’étais avec toi je me sentirai conduit à le faire et… et je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas habitué, cette n’est pas une chose que j’aimerai bien. » il le regarda à nouveau, timidement, en trouvant le plus jeune qui le regardait aussi, d’une expression sérieuse. « Je ne veux pas me plaindre des choses passées il y a longtemps, qui maintenant m’empêchent de penser de pouvoir aimer quelqu’un. Je suis désolé, Yuto. »

Nakajima leva un sourcil, apparemment perplexe.

Mais en fine, contre toute attente, il sourit.

« Je veux savoir tout. Je veux savoir tout ce qui t’a passé, je veux savoir tout ce qu’ils t’ont fait… tout ce qui tu es, c’est tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir, Keito. Mais... je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu ne me veux pas dire. Je ne te demande rien plus de ce qui tu me donnes déjà. » il lui expliqua, en haussant les épaules.

Le plus vieux y pensa.

Il avait peur, au fond. Peur que les choses pouvaient aller mal, peur que Yuto un jour pouvait se rendre compte du fait qu’il n’aimait pas passer son temps avec lui, peur de se lier à lui et ensuite être abandonné.

Mais en regardant Yuto, son expression d’espoir, en attente de son réponse, il était difficile croire qu’il pouvait lui faire du mal.

Il hocha la tête tout court, sans ajouter rien de plus, et il fut suffisant pour le plus jeune aussi.

Yuto retourna allongé dans le canapé, en appuyant la tête sur ses jambes et en se laissant caresser, lentement, mais d’une façon de plus en plus sûre.

Keito voulait croire de lui pouvoir aimer, de vouloir laisser qu’il le connaissait vraiment.

Il voulait croire de pouvoir finalement faire confiance à quelqu’un à tel point de le laisser entrer dans sa vie.


End file.
